


The Old Days

by Lethally



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, Peter Pan is not Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold's Father, Pre-Canon, Some prompts taken from 30 days of Captain pan, some pieces will be in canon others will ignore it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>300 pieces for 300 years spent together in Neverland. Let's see what the "old days" could be made of. </p>
<p>Fair warning, some drabbles will be in OUAT canon, others won't and some pieces will probably contradict each other but then again, this is Neverland. </p>
<p>Explicit warning won't apply to all chapters but there will be violence and mindfuckery, and the underage warning is, well, just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Last A/N: some pieces were written long ago and some are recent so there is probably a difference in the quality of my writing, I apologize for that. You can send me h/c and requests at my tumblr: ofwoodsandwaves, maybe I'll be inspired.

He closes his eyes as he lets himself fall into the portal, finding himself wishing to fall in water. When he opens his eyes he is free falling towards solid ground. He passes out on impact.

 

 

Next time he wakes up, fingers are ruffling his hair and a thumb is softly stroking his brow; there is some kind of hot draft on his neck, the rest of his body is warm but hurting. He drifts out of consciousness without having opened his eyes.

 

 

It doesn't hurt much anymore is his first thought. The second is that the delicate hand comforting him is gone. He opens his eyes to a dark room, lightened only by a candle; its light darkens a side of the boy's face. The boy is staring at the bed, unblinking eyes and confused frown making him a mix of scary and adorable.

"Why did you come here, after what happened the last time you left?" The boy asks.

"I didn't really think about it, I reckon I knew I'd end up here again and-. Well I knew you wouldn't leave me to die, not in here." He answers, the words scorching his throat.

The boy stands and walks to the bed, "You know all you have to do is be mine and you'll never have to worry about dying again, don't you Killian?" The boy crawls over him and slithers under the covers at his back.

The next morning, when he'll be fully healed, they'll be Hook and Pan again, allies and enemies all at once, but for now a hand smoothes his hair while the other one pulls the covers up and rests over his side.

He twines his one hand with the one lying over his hip and let's tiredness wash over him, there'll be time for anger and more pain later, there is time a plenty in Neverland.


	2. Threesome

They are walking through the forest, Peter ahead as the trees bend out of his way while Hook trudges behind, avoiding branches flying at his face, when suddenly,

  
“Say Love, what do you think of threesomes?”

  
As Peter abruptly stops the trees seem to shiver and move away, a clearing forming in their escape. Pan turns around, head cocked to the side, his calculating eyes fixed on the frozen pirate on the edge o the clearing. A delicate hand rises and with a flick of his wrist another Peter pops out of a cloud of green smoke.

  
“Sure, let’s do this.” Both Peters are wearing identical smirks, they wiggle their fingers in Hook’s direction and behold, a small lean tree is now using its burgeoning branches to push Hook towards his demise.

  
“Actually,” the Captain stabs the tree with his hook and hugs the tree while facing the boys. “I was thinking of something a little- different,” _say a red haired mermaid or a blond fairy_ , he thinks but smoothly lies, “a more intimate atmosphere possibly, in my cabin?”

  
The other Peter shimmers out of existence, and Peter resumes his walk, more eagerly than before. Captain Hook slaps his own face as he remembers that they are headed to his ship. He sighs dejectedly as he yanks his hook out of the young tree and finds himself yelling as the tree slaps him with a branch before releasing his arm.


	3. The case of Rufio

The ship sits in the Mermaid's Lagoon, away from the shore and getting ready to set sail. The crew is vigorously running all over the deck, making the sails and securing the deck, while the captain watched from the upper deck railing, short glances to the sky above.

"Getting ready to leave, Capt'n?" He was joined at the railing, the boy imitated his position, forearms resting on the railing and upper body hunched over.

"Don't really have a choice, do I?" The pirate was only wearing black leather clothes and spots of red on his face and hook. The blood dripped on the deck below, which Smee mopped up everytime a pool formed; the rest of the time he just ran up the deck, dancing around the crew as they finished preparing for sail.

"Some boy decided to chop my bosun and three others of my dogs. Now I have to find some fools to replace them."

Smee waved to him from the other side of the ship, and the captain moved to the untied ropes on larboard, he smeared blood all over them as he used his hook to hold the loop while he moved his hand around it.

The boy smiled at the crew below, raised an eyebrow as a shiver passed over them, and moved his head to follow the captain's path.

The pirate moved behind the steering wheel.

"What happened to that boy?" He whispered sweetly in the pirate's ear, his chin rested on the leatherclad shouder.

"Bloody hell Peter! Stop appearing wherever you want! And mate, that boy's mermaid diner by now."

He waved his bloodied hook in front of Peter's face.

"Fine, I don't care. If you're leaving though, don't forget to bring me what I asked you for last time. And don't stay out there too long Hook, you might come back older and crankier than you already are."

Peter stepped back from Hook and bowed down, "Capt'n" before flying back to the shore.

Smee's head appeared through the railing, his red hat twisted around in his hands.

"Is the boy gone, Captain?"

"For now, Smee. For now."


End file.
